<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exitlude by TwoStoryTown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389552">Exitlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoStoryTown/pseuds/TwoStoryTown'>TwoStoryTown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Afdeling Q | Department Q (Movies), Angels &amp; Demons (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoStoryTown/pseuds/TwoStoryTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Assadx天使与魔鬼电影版里那个我也叫不出名字的漂亮刺客<br/>　　太久没有捅过刀了好生疏ntm<br/>　　受不知道什么影响好像对无端浪漫的破剧情很感兴趣呢！（你等等）<br/>　　关于某天的前一天的故事.<br/>　　Assad第一人称，原著的前情报人员逃亡设定真的太容易给我自由发挥了（。）<br/>　　btw这是第一次搞第一人称，大概会OOC得离谱，因为平时别说写了一看见这个tag绕路就走（不是）<br/>　　</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exitlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　    "Regrettably, time's come to send you on your way<br/>　　 We hope you enjoy your stay<br/>　　 outside the sun is shining<br/>　　 Seems like heaven ain't far away<br/>　　 It's good to have you with us<br/>　　 Even just for a day"<br/>　　                        ——Exitlude-the Killers<br/>　　<br/>　　在勉强能当作容身之处的老旧小阁楼遇见一个意大利人并非我的本意。<br/>　　他带着抑制住的惊讶表情瞥了我一眼，然后沉默着自顾自地开始干自己的事情，把看起来是唯一的行李的黑色双肩包甩在椅子上拿出笔记本电脑敲下几行字找英文翻译，宣告着对这个小地方的主导权。<br/>　　“要茶吗？”我用英语问道。我对意大利语一窍不通，而看在双方都处于防备状态下我并不想主动问太多。他看上去就像是最普通的商务人士，但那种人可不会特地来这样的地方办事，只是，我恰好煮了一壶红茶。<br/>　　他甚至没有看我一眼，听见声音之后只是警惕地皱起眉，盯着那杯茶思考着是否下了毒之类的常见问题，但那双在薄薄的镜片后的海蓝色的眼睛在午后的太阳下，却让我几乎忘记了呼吸。<br/>　　“要加糖吗？”我拿着茶杯靠在桌边，拿出自己擅长的那副友善得能把人融化的模样，今天的罗马很晒，没人会在回家进门之后拒绝一杯喝的。<br/>　　他抬起头，没有特别防备的那种不爽，只是用毫无波澜加一点轻蔑的表情看着我，他的栗色卷发梳得不算很整齐，容易让人产生想把它揉得更乱的冲动。<br/>　　我想我还是不能看着他太久。<br/>　　在放了一会让它不再冒白烟过后，他最终接过那杯茶喝了半杯，并沉默地拒绝了方糖。他盯着屏幕上我看不懂的词句一言不发，但我知道他在想一个计划。<br/>　　“你在干什么？”我问道，在桌子的角落放上一包饼干。<br/>　　“在想明天怎么公开刺杀教皇候选人。”他还是那副专注的表情，我注意到了他的英语对于意大利人来说似乎还不错。<br/>　　“你不怕我说出去？”我明知故问道，我当然会选择相信他，因为就我的判断能力来看，他太过故作神秘，却也有着未知身份下应有的危险气场。<br/>　　“我有枪，而且这里的条子只会觉得你是去自首的。”他知道什么样的人才会待在这种地方，因此给了我一个应付无聊问题的眼神，慢悠悠的语速带着嘲讽的意味，在阳光下像只慵懒的猫。我想要是我能听懂意大利文，事情只会变得更加迷人。<br/>　　“干完之后你会去哪儿？”<br/>　　“我该回的地方。”<br/>　　“待在黑暗中。”我道出事实。<br/>　　“像你一样。”他的声音依旧如此，但在抬起眼眸看见我的微笑时明显愣住了，接着又皱着眉低下头去喝了一口茶。<br/>　　“你叫什么名字？”<br/>　　在作出回答之前他把我推倒在旁边的床上，现在刚过七点，天还没有要黑的意思，他坐在我身上，面无表情地脱下深褐色的外套和领带，他深知这副无所谓的模样恰恰是最致命的撩拨。<br/>　　我的呼吸开始加速，脸上有些发烫。<br/>　　“你没有宗教信仰不是吗。”就当下发生的情况，我努力组织出一句完整的话。因为他接下来想干的事情从宗教角度来说，对比起杀了我，和我上床有更多被禁止的理由。<br/>　　他抬起下巴，嘴唇微张着迟疑了两秒。<br/>　　“你应该准备好的。”他的声线并不如我的那样低沉，轻声细语的模样让他透着一种反而不应属于他的软糯和优雅，“从…”<br/>　　“我看见你的第一眼开始。”我轻柔地补充了后半句，“而即使代价是殉教，我也愿意陪你度过这一天——<br/>　　你真漂亮。”七点多的意大利仍然艳阳高照，我看着那双被睫毛投下一点阴影的清澈眼眸，几乎脱口而出。<br/>　　“我知道。”他理所当然地回答着，嘴角讥讽一般咧开的笑容高傲得让人不愿靠近，却又只想把他狠狠撕碎。<br/>　　他顺从地让我摘下他的眼镜放到一边，我吻上他，然后在他渐入佳境的时候把他压到床上，我知道他会故意把控制权交到我的手上，事实也的确如此。<br/>　　“等一切都结束，”最后我在他耳边轻声说着，我知道他虽然疲累，但还没完全睡着，“你会跟我走吗？”<br/>　　“我不确定。”他用残存的意识说道，缠在我身上试图找到一个合适的姿势躲避照进窗户的夕阳，白皙的肌肤和金棕色的发丝被晒得发亮，披着人畜无害外皮的小狐狸。<br/>　　<br/>　　经历过战争的人们在睡眠这方面通常不是一般的敏感，我也同样如此。<br/>　　我清晰地听见他起来整理自己的声音，安静又轻盈，我摸出手机，看向屏幕的数字。<br/>　　“现在才两点，亲爱的。”我无奈地开口，他似乎被吓了一跳，虽然并不像是对吵醒了我抱有歉意，“你要离开了吗？”　　<br/>　　他的动作明显在表达肯定的答案，因为他喝完了杯里完全变凉的红茶，捋了捋乱糟糟的卷发让它妥当一些，然后拿起自己的背包。<br/>　　“我会找到你。”这句话从他的嘴里说出的时候，听起来就像要加上“如果你还活着的话”这后半句似的，我相信这对身为杀手的他来说的确轻而易举。<br/>　　他一边说，一边踏着并不会引人注目的脚步离开了，像给予了床伴一段欢愉过后，伴着温柔夜色偷偷溜走的情人。<br/>　　我尝试着让自己睡回去。<br/>　　第二天下午我坐上计程车，我对广播里的新闻一无所知，但司机明显开始有些不安和愤怒，在我问出口之后几句蹩脚的英语让我抓到了些关键词，教皇被绑架，到现在了还没找到，伴随的还有某个炸弹威胁。<br/>　　我想起了他轻蔑的话语，但更多的是在我身下那些不清不楚的喘息呻吟，和蒙上一层水雾的深蓝色眼睛。<br/>　　我决定为了他，在这座城里多待上一会。<br/>　　我回到罗马，混在游客堆里在广场和教堂之间不断徘徊，就像刚刚过去的，直到下午我才感觉到开始了新的一日的那天。我在咖啡厅和酒吧花去了剩下半天，相信他能找到我。<br/>　　我还不知道他叫什么名字，但我已经开始想念他了，真是愚蠢。<br/>　　后面的事情我记得不算太清楚，那场爆炸对我所在的位置影响不大，像一次可有可无的地震。真正让我抹不去的，是在我最后待的酒吧的电视上靠着画面看懂的新闻，远道而来的教授拯救了也许是未来的教皇，年轻的教皇内侍拯救了梵蒂冈——<br/>　　早些的另一场汽车爆炸案中，死者是绑架并已经杀死了三名教皇候选人的刺客。<br/>　　我小小地叹了口气，不想让周围的人因我的低落而起疑心，只是喝着杯里的酒看向电视屏幕，什么事情都会有概率，我想，这应该成为我意料之中的东西之一，再说，爱上一个没有信仰的恶棍怎么会有好结果？<br/>　　在没有那份冲动过后，你依然是个虔诚的，中规中矩的伊斯兰教徒，我对自己说，也许由始至终，你都不应为自己被欲望支配的越界行为找借口。<br/>　　这确实是个值得铭记的日子。我看着现场直播，看着圣彼得广场欢呼的人群，被众人搀扶仰望的教皇内侍，并为他唱起圣歌的人们。即使多年后，我把自己扔到了更远更冷的地方安家，找到一份薪水不高但是能让我给予热情的工作，每当夜深人静，我依然会想起那年的那个闷热吵闹的晚上。<br/>　　当所有人都在庆祝时，我失去了我的挚爱。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>